


Moonberry Surprise!

by xSugaritos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Rayllum, met as children au, smol babies, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSugaritos/pseuds/xSugaritos
Summary: When a small little elf begins to feel homesick once again, a small prince with a big heart decides to try and help.Child au
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	Moonberry Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ko_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fate's Divergence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396802) by [ko_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan). 



> A small oneshot based off of ko_chan's fic  
> It's a lil au where Rayla is taken from her parents when she's very young and lives with Callum and Ez in the Katolis.   
> It's so cute! I definitely recommend it!!
> 
> Btw Rayla doesn't know much English (common) and speaks elvish which id translated through a Tel' Quessir automatic translator.

Rayla sat on the edge of her bed, tired from the eventful evening. She twiddled with her hair, making a small loose braid like her mother had done. 

"Amin wish tul - eska." (I wish to come home.)

She suddenly jumped when a small prince with a bright smile popped into the doorway. 

"Hi Moonlily!" 

He was carrying a small brown basket, it's top covered by a small blue blanket. He had a wide grin and was excitedly jumping up and down, almost dropping the basket in the process. 

"I got something for you!"

Rayla was puzzled, what would get the young prince so giddy?

  
She hoped there wasn't a dead creature in there.

She shuddered at the thought as she remembered the Magma Titan.

It's heart _ripped_ out, dripping lava.

She felt a small tear in her eye and looked away.

"Wait! No! Don't cry!" Callum's expression quickly changed and he rushed over to comfort her.

"No hurt." He said with a small smile.

"No hurt?" She repeated carefully, her tearful eyes glancing at him for sincerely.

"No hurt." He repeated patiently.

He carefully and slowly lifted the cover off of the small basket.

She eyed the little small red berries in amazement.

"Amin mela these!" (I love these!) She grabbed them quickly and stuffed them her mouth gratefully.

The berries left a sweet aftertaste in her mouth, a little zing of sourness tickling her tongue.

She missed the taste of home.

The little prince giggled happily, grinning more and more as she continued stuffing her mouth with them.

She paused in her frenzy to say a few words, " ** _Diola lle._** " (Thank you.)

She gave him a bright smile, the brightest one she had since she left her home.

He smiled in return, reminding himself to remember to study Elvish.


End file.
